Her
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Alex little story


_Her_

By: Kacey-Ann Lee

This girl!

This strange girl

This girl with a past.

This girl with bottled up feelings, tormenting dreams and memories.

This girl that feels like she's a lost cause.

This cause that seems to be dark without a meaning or a story.

This girl who knows no happiness no level of devotion

No joy nor good tidings

Nor the sweet taste of love unbinding

She knows everything but yet hides it in her own safety.

This girl who lives in a home distorted and burdened

Her only role she was ever told is you amount to nothing.

She is weak probably not able to raise one finger

Or even her voice that can ounce sing and shout

This girl who at once thought of love and compassion

Who yearned for a males touch to feel the strength and warmth a male can give

But yet in her years of learning all she knows is a black eyes and famous bruises

From tip to toe she is a great punching bag

This girl who finally found the one

Who loves her but yet fears her own emotions

Always doubt his feelings for her

He saved her taking her away to live with him

This girl who has a room and food to eat and a place to stay

This girl who fell in love with a werewolf who keeps her safe and warm

This girl who is now spoiled with things she has never gotten before but yet she is always the same sweet kind and nice and never a brat

This girl who has a knight of shinning armor a werewolf in the full moon covered by the stars in the majestic sky

This girl who is now pregnant, married and happy with kids as she is being held by the man she loves

This girl has been saved by a werewolf who loves

Looking back at it now this girl was me so weak and easily used, kidnapped by the creature I fell in love with being now that it has been 8 years since he saved me and I have been living with him. I have true happiness, true love and two kids and another on the way. I looked at him as he holds me and the children playing there little puzzle tears starts to form. "Alex what's wrong?" I looked at him and smiled holding his hand a little tighter "just remembering the time you kidnapped me and took care of me. I wouldn't be happy if it wasn't for you mason." I started crying as he wiped my tears away smiling

"Love the moment I herd you cry I wanted to know who it was and when I saw that it was you bruised badly and so weak just laying there on the cold floor trying to get up I wanted to help you. And as I saw your face I instantly fell in love with you. I took you away because I wanted you and I felt like I needed to protect you."

"The day you took me away from my family. " I smiled a little

"The day I saved you from your family." I cupped his face

"You gave me love and compassion and I learned to trust you and love you. You saved me from ever being harmed again." He smiled

"Your worth breaking the law." As he kissed me.

My family found me three years after mason took me away from them, the wizard council being involved I had to tell them everything and the pictures to prove to them. If it wasn't for mason I wouldn't be alive, I wouldn't be happy nor safe I know being taken away at the age of fourteen made it kind of bad but the councel gave mason custody of me. Relieving that on a bad way he was doing it for the right reason and I didn't want to leave him because I needed him and I didn't want to go back to my family because I was scared. The werewolf community came to support for they grown to love me as well upset of masons action but after knowing my story they took pity on me healed me and fed me. But mostly I believed that mason father is what scared the wizard council for he was the leader and his anger for my family even scared me that I had to hide behind his wife as she comforted me but mason is just like his father not scared but stood beside his father. His father may have scared everyone but mason was worse preparing himself to kill if he had to. The head wizard looked at me asking if I ever learned magic as I answered to him his eyes laid upon me in sadness and ordered that keep my powers as my family was to face punishment. I never say them again for the council threatened that they are to never contact me but I send them cards a few times a year on holidays and birthdays and I remember they sent me a sorry card but that was it, im happy without them and I wouldn't change anything to be with tjem but I still love them. For now I have a family on my own my son who was born first and my daughter including a boy on the way married to the man who saved me with a loving family I couldn't be more happier.


End file.
